


to be determined

by literallynewtscamander



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, oh boy, read it please im lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynewtscamander/pseuds/literallynewtscamander
Summary: A band au I guess





	to be determined

Keith Kogane had played the guitar since fifth grade when he decided he was going to become a rock star. It was a juvenile idea, he knew, but some lart of him still harbored the secret hope. Since then he'd practiced until his fingers became raw and red and his eyes swam with chord progressions, but had stubbornly refused to play for anybody. He preferred to learn on his own without people telling him what to do or giving him pointers. So for seven years Keith had played by himself to his empty bedroom, occasionally recording himself and playing it back to pick it apart, analyze it. Whenever Shiro got home from his job as a lifeguard at the local pool, Keith would immediately stop playing. But his solitary practices were getting a little dull lately. For the first time in his life Keith wanted to perform and to feel the rush of adrenaline that came with the stage. Now if only he could find a band to play with.....

 

(i know its super short, more tomorrow. I promise!!)


End file.
